The present invention relates to summarization of documents.
The problem of identifying a gist of a document is conventionally referred to as the text summarization or document summarization problem. Traditional document-summarization techniques focus on the central idea of the text of the document. Various computer algorithms have been developed to automatically generate the summary of the document. However, there is a need to have a desired length of the generated summary of the document based on the reading habits of a reader of the document.